Faith In You
by cp1188
Summary: Updated!* Sequel to A Spring Fling Kinda Thing--Lily & James are back at Hogwarts to finish off the remainder of their 5th year.. *romance, angst, humor--R & R please!
1. Off to a Bad Start

Chapter 1:Off to a Bad Start

**Author's*Note-And I present to you..the Spring Fling Kinda Thing sequel!-Bare with me for the first part..it may seem a little strange and OOC..don't worry…it will be cleared up fast-Enjoy!**

**Lily Evans had barely stepped down from her carriage when she heard an anxious voice yell her name.**

**"Lily!" **

**Recognizing the voice immediately and feeling a grin forming on her lips at the sound of it, she whipped around.**

**Just as expected, there was James Potter, looking as handsome as ever.He flashed her a gorgeous smile when their eyes met and gestured for her to join him amongst his fellow Gryffindors at the head of the carriage procession.Without a second thought, she hurriedly rushed over to him, embracing him warmly as they reunited.**

**"C'mon, Lily.There's something we need to do."He tugged excitedly at her hand, leading her up the steps that led into the castle.Many students were ahead of them, but James fought his way through the crowd, pulling Lily along with him.Once inside of Hogwarts, James navigated his way through the entrance hall, methodically leading her to the grand doors of the Great Hall.**

**As they entered the hall, Lily gasped.Something very strange had happened.While it was obvious that a myriad of people had entered the hall before her and James, she was positively certain that there was still a great many behind them.However, as she looked around the Great Hall, there wasn't a single table that wasn't full.Puzzled, she turned to James, sharing her baffled expression with him in hopes that he had some explanation for this odd occurrence.He just grinned joyously at her, though, and pulled at her hand.**

**"Right out to the middle now, Lil."He instructed, leading her past the house tables and in front of the staff table.Her eyes widened understandably as she watched him pull out his wand and quickly mutter the voice magnification spell.**

**"James, _what are you doing?"She whispered in concern, painfully aware of the fact that every eye in the Great Hall was focused intently on her and James._**

**"You'll see."He promised with a wink.**

**"James-."**

**"Professor Dumbledore, teachers, and fellow students," James's voice boomed, "I have an announcement to make.Over the break, Lily Evans and I became a couple."**

**Lily's eyes bugged out, her throat emitting a small squeak.**

**Excited chatter and gasps echoed throughout the hall, causing Lily to blush considerably.**

**"James, I really don't think-."**

**James put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.He adjusted his voice back to its normal level with a quick spell, then turned his body back toward her, taking both of her hands into his own.**

**"Lily, you must understand that I couldn't keep our relationship a secret.It's too important to me to keep it quiet.I had to get it out in the open.I wanted everyone to know that we _belong to each other."_**

**Overwhelmed by this heartfelt confession, Lily found that she was temporarily rendered speechless.She could do nothing but smile in response.**

**"In fact," he proclaimed, taking a step closer to her."I'm beginning to think that I've fallen in love-."**

****

****

**Frustrated, Lily Evans grunted in annoyance as she felt her body being abruptly shaken.**

**"James?"She mumbled sleepily.**

**"Think again.Rise and shine, Lily darling.I'm deeply sorry for breaking you out of whatever lovey-dovey dream you were obviously having about James, but I really doubt that you'd want to miss Transfiguration to catch up on your beauty sleep."Mandy McQueen mused, smirking at her disoriented, half asleep best friend.**

**"Huh?"Lily moaned, rubbing at her eyes.**

**"You heard me.C'mon, outta bed, sunshine."Mandy pulled Lily's covers off of her with one swift jerk, making her shiver and groan in protest.**

**"M-Mandy, did J-James confess to the whole school that we're a couple at the beginning of dinner yesterday?"**

**Mandy snorted, unable to hold back her laughter."_Hardly.First of all, my dearest, but sadly delusional friend, as you have obviously forgotten, we arrived back here late last night and were sent straight to our dorms.Spring break doesn't come in a package that includes a back-to-school welcoming feast, I suppose.Second of all, did you honestly believe that your commitment phobic boyfriend would make an announcement to the entire school about your week-old relationship?On second thought, maybe you __do need your sleep."_**

**Lily glared at her friend, obviously unamused by her antics."Thus far in our relationship, James has not shown a single sign of what you're accusing. Now, you said something about Transfiguration.Was the morning breakfast cancelled, too?"**

**Mandy shook her head, grinning."No, that one, I'm afraid, you slept through."**

**"Mandy!Why didn't you wake me up?"**

**"Oh, because you just looked _so peaceful.."She mused in a breathy voice._**

**In response, Lily grabbed her pillow and chucked it at her.**

**Continuing on with their conversation, Lily queried nonchalantly, "Who do we have Transfiguration with?"**

**Mandy rolled her eyes at Lily's attempt to be casual."Sorry, little ****Miss.**** Lovesick, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing James until lunch.We have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Arithmancy.You really don't remember _anything from yesterday, do you?"_**

**Lily shrugged."I was completely wiped out from the wedding."**

**"I can see how all that snogging could tire a person out…"**

**Lily chose to let that last comment slide by casually dodging it.**

**"Now, where are the rest of the ladies?"**

**Tossing Lily's pillow back onto her bed, Mandy answered, "Down in the common room, waiting for your sorry arse to get dressed."**

**"How long do I have?"**

**"As of 20 minutes ago, you had a little over 20 minutes."**

****

*****************

****

**"Miss. Evans, you'd think that as a Prefect you would be more heedful and precise in showing up on time for your classes.Obviously, you are either very easily distracted or the prospect of endless sleep was simply too appealing to resist."Professor McGonagall observed coolly as Lily and her friends entered the Transfiguration classroom and quietly took their seats.**

**A few students laughed softly at their Professor's words.**

**Knowing that excuses didn't work on Minerva McGonagall, Lily smiled apologetically."You're right, Professor.It's unacceptable behavior.It won't happen again."**

**Grinning, and being the most outspoken of the Ravenclaw 5th years, Mandy slyly questioned, "Don't you want my excuse, Professor?"**

**"I heard quite enough from you during the first half of the year, ****Miss.**** McQueen."**

**"There's plenty more to come."Mandy assured her.**

**"I'll try my hardest to contain my excitement."**

**Everyone laughed at this, but Mandy just shrugged with a smile, not discouraged in the least.**

**"If it's quite all right with you, ****Miss.**** McQueen, I'm going to begin my lesson."**

**"I am without objections."Mandy confirmed, shaking her head.**

**Professor McGonagall smiled that thin-lipped-barely-there smile of hers."All right, then.Today's lesson is not going to be exactly hands-on.As you all know, my goal for the middle of next year is for each and every one of you to be able to transfigure an every day inanimate object into an animal…a harmless , _docile animal.Therefore, beginning now, you are going to be doing many assignments pertaining to this task.I want you to know as much as possible about the magic it involves before you actually __try it.I don't want any mishaps to occur when you all make your attempts next year.So, every now and then, I'll be assigning reading material and reports for you to do in pairs, groups, or sometimes solely.Is everything clear so far?"_**

**Everyone in class nodded obediently in affirmation.**

**"Very well.Would it be too much of a feat for you all to _peacefully break into pairs for your first assignment?"_**

**The answer to her question was clearly "no!"**

**Professor McGonagall nodded in consent and the class _noisily began to break off into pairs.Lily took a few steps toward Mandy, but her path to her friend was almost immediately blocked by Amos Diggory._**

**"Hello, Lily."Amos greeted, grinning at her in what looked to be a very flirtatious manner.**

**Uncomfortable, Lily inconspicuously took a step away from him.Ignoring her inclinations to flee, Amos edged closer to her.**

**_Please, don't say it.Please, don't say it._**

**_"I thought that we would make a good pair."_**

**_Damn._**

**_Her refusal died in her throat as he flashed her a pleading smile._**

**"All right.I guess that would be…er.._nice."_**

**As Amos led her to his seat, Lily searched for Mandy to give her friend an apologetic smile.However, when her eyes met her best friend's, Mandy laughed and pointed out Lily and her partner to Jenn, who winked jokingly at Lily.**

**Trying to hide her sigh from Amos, Lily covered it with a slight yawn.**

**He didn't seem to notice.Possibly because he was busy checking his hair out in a hand held mirror.**

**"Sit down."He patted the chair next to him.Reluctantly, she slid into the seat.**

**"Your assignment this week is to read pages 148-190 of your text and summarize it in a paper.You have the rest of the period to work on this."Professor McGonagall announced, before retiring to her chair to evaluate some 3rd year papers.**

**Lily sighed, not bothering with an attempt to cover it this time, and opened up her book.Before she could start flipping the pages, however, Amos closed it and pushed it away.**

**"I was hoping that we could talk right now.We could always do the paper _later." _**

**Lily gulped, feeling very awkward.This conversation was not going anywhere good.**

**"So, I happened to speak with Rob over the break and he informed me that you two decided to call it quits.First of all, I wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry that it didn't work between you two (yea _right, thought Lily).You made a splendid couple.Secondly, I wanted to tell you that, I think you've failed to notice it, but I've been harboring quite a liking for you since the beginning of this year."_**

**Lily nodded, not really trusting her voice at the moment.**

**"So, when you…er…are ready to date again, I'd love to take you for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade or something of the like."**

**Lily bit her lip.She really didn't want to tell Amos about her and James, for reasons beside the fact that it really wasn't any of his business.Amos was good friends with Robbie, and despite his own romantic notions toward Lily, would not fail to inform him of a relationship she had with any other members of Hogwart's male population.She planned on telling Rob about her relationship with James, but she didn't want him to know quite yet, and especially didn't want him to have to learn it from Amos Diggory.Yes, the only way to get out of the situation that Amos had put her in was to completely forget about James for the moment.**

**"That's very sweet of you, Amos.I'll be sure to consider that."Lily smiled warmly at him.**

**"You know, Lily, I just knew that we'd hit it off…didn't you?"Amos didn't even wait for her answer before chuckling to himself and laying his hand on top of her's on the table.**

**Lily laughed along with him, but also gently reclaimed her hand and mumbled, "Not really.."**

****

*****************

****

**Fortunately for the boys, considering that they had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep the night before, they had a fairly easy schedule that day.In fact, the only classes they needed to attend were Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which were both after lunch.Therefore, they found great satisfaction in simply chatting and relaxing in the Gryffindor common room all morning.**

**"Is it almost time for bed?"Sirius questioned lazily, shifting his position on the couch so that his head was resting on the armrest.**

**Remus raised his eyebrows, shooting his friend a patronizing look."Sirius, it's barely ****11:00****."**

**Sirius shrugged, completely unfazed by his friend's comment."Well, it just seems like I've done so much today and it's time to rest.I feel like I just jogged around the castle 5 times."**

**"..when really the farthest he's so much as _walked today was from his bed to that couch."James mused thoughtfully._**

**"Liar," Sirius hissed, "I got a _shower."_**

**James chuckled slightly."Uh, _no, you didn't."_**

**Sirius's brows furrowed, a mixed look of confusion and stubbornness in his eyes."C'mon, Pete, tell 'em.I got a shower!"**

**Peter shook his head."Sorry, Padfoot."**

**Sirius let out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms in an agitated manner."Well, _Jaaamess, I'm sorry that I wasn't aware of the fact that you stalk me and know my whereabouts every second of the day."_**

**"Actually, I caught onto it mostly when, after you woke up, you announced to us all, 'My good men, I'm not going to get a shower today'." James smirked.**

**Sirius was now looking quite miffed."Some friends you lot are."**

**Joe was about to respond to his comment when the sound of the portrait hole swinging open caught the attention of the group.**

**"Hello, boys."Meredith Parkes drawled playfully, stepping into the common room.She was joined by 3 other 5th year Gryffindor females-Mya Lang, Stacey Stetson, and Diana Ambrose, all of which were greeted warmly by the boys.**

**Sirius winked at Remus as Meredith casually strode over to the couch that James was occupying and sat down _very close to him.James and Mary had dated on and off through all of 4th year, and it was pretty much obvious to all the boys, excluding James, that her efforts at keeping a close friendship with him were based on ulterior motives.It wasn't quite as if Mary was completely discreet with her subtle flirtations either.James's lack of awareness of the situation could be attributed only to the fact that he tended to not assume many things when it came to women._**

**"How was your break?"Mary asked, directing the question to all of them, but leaning towards James in a way that informed the rest that his was the only answer she was interested in.**

**"Yes, boys, how _was your break?"Stacey questioned, "Any pranks we should __know about?Any snogging that we'll __find out about?"_**

**"Alas, ladies, besides the occasional ruffling of Heather's feathers, I didn't see much action.Especially not in the snogging department.I think subconsciously I was trying to keep all the spotlight on Heather." **

**Joe snorted."Yes, that's exactly why you hit on Mandy every chance you got."**

**Sirius glared at him._Honestly, his friends could not keep their mouths shut._**

**Stacey raised her eyebrows judgmentally."Mandy?As in Mandy McQueen?"**

**"I really don't see how my attempts at keeping up a social life are of interest to you, Stace."He replied offhandedly.**

**"They're not.I was merely asking a question.Last time I checked, being well informed isn't exactly something that will land you in Azkaban."She shot back.**

**Sirius and Stacey had always had a very _special relationship.When they weren't flirting conspicuously, they were prone to offer each other nothing above bluntness and open hostility on the social scale._**

**Sensing that their conversation needed to take a different turn, James decided to bring Diana into the conversation.**

**"Di, were you with Frank over break?"**

**At the mention of Frank Longbottom's name, Diana's face positively lit up.Diana had been friends with the 7th year quidditch captain for a very long time.They had always gotten along very well.Just recently, however, their friendship had started to blossom into something more intimate.Therefore, for about a month now, Diana had been down right smitten.**

**"Well, I only got to spend a little bit of time with him.He's always been very passionate about the idea of being an Auror, so my father set up a few meetings between him and Alastor Moody. From what I've heard, it went quite well."**

**"I can't believe Frank will be graduating just months from now."James mused.Frank had always been a very close confidante of James's.They had developed a strong trust in each other in their early years at Hogwarts due to their mutual involvement in the Gryffindor quidditch team.**

**James's comment seemed to dampen Diana's spirits a little, for the her smiling expression faltered slightly when he mentioned Frank's pending departure from Hogwarts.**

**Frustrated that she wasn't getting any of James's attention, Mary quickly interrupted his conversation with Diana.**

**"James, would you mind taking a walk with me?I didn't understand that Charms assignment that Professor Flitwick gave us over the break.It would be great if you could help me out.I'd be _enormously grateful.Plus, it's lovely outside.We could take a stroll around the grounds while you explain the lesson."_**

**"Er…couldn't we just work in here?"James queried, trying not to sound impolite, but really not wanting to leave his friends.**

**"C'mon, it'll be fun.It's been so long since we've hung out.Plus, I'm dying to hear about Heather's wedding…and you're _the cleverest boy in our year."_**

**"Gee, thanks, Mar."Sirius quipped.**

**"Help a friend out…"Mary encouraged.**

**"All right, Mar.Just give me a minute to go get my cloak."James arose from the couch and began to make his way up to the 5th year boy's dormitory.**

**"Wait up, James.I'm coming with you."Sirius yelled abruptly.**

**Mary raised her eyebrows suspiciously at Sirius."Sirius, James is a big boy.I think he can go upstairs by himself."**

**"He'll need my help, though."Sirius lied.**

**"_Why?"Stacey queried, crossing her arms._**

**Sirius glared at her.While even he could admit that his relationship with the much adored Mandy McQueen was somewhat love/hate, he was sure that even when he couldn't stand Mandy, he still fancied her a great deal.On the other hand, there was Stacey.The majority of the time, he disliked Stacey.The remainder of the time he blamed on raging teenage hormones.In fact, he was quite certain that if Stacey wasn't attractive, he would dislike her _all the time._**

**"I…err….hid his cloak.For fun."He explained.**

**James didn't look like he bought Sirius's story, but couldn't help but be curious about why Sirius felt the need to accompany him to their dorm.**

**"Well, c'mon, then."He gestured for Sirius to follow him, while the rest of the boys continued their conversation with the girls.**

**Once safely inside the dorm, Sirius turned to James, his eyes wide, and exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"**

**"Obviously nothing, Sirius, or I wouldn't be doing it."**

**"Do you like the relationship you have going with Lily?"**

**"Yes."James answered, feeling as if it was practically a rhetorical question.**

**"Do you want to jeopardize that relationship?"**

**"Of course not!"James defended.**

**"Well, then you can't go taking casual walks around the school grounds with Mary!"**

**James gave his friend an aggravated look."Sirius, the last thing I need is for Mar to get suspicious, start asking questions, and end up finding out about Lily and me.I'm not telling anyone until I know that Lil is OK with that.It's not going to hurt any to be a good friend.Plus, I highly doubt that Lily would mind me helping a friend out with some homework.You forget that she's a Prefect.They _think differently than us."_**

**"This isn't a time for jokes, Prongs.Lily may not care if you help a friend out with homework, but Mary is an ex-girlfriend.One who is very pretty and very attracted to you."**

**James laughed."Mary-attracted to _me?Oh, c'mon, Sirius, give me a break.That whole thing last year with Mary and I was just nonsense.We're not good for each other and we both know that.We're just friends.I have absolutely no feelings for her, and I highly doubt that she has any for me."_**

**Sirius crossed his arms, taking a deep breath."How can you honestly believe that she doesn't like you?"**

**"She's _just a friend."_**

**"James, don't be a prat."**

**"Depends.Will you, in turn, stop being an utterly over insinuative git?"**

**"James, this is not how relationships work.Don't be dim."**

**James paused."Listen, Sirius, I care about Lily _a lot.You know that.I think that I could really get into something serious with her.I would never do something to hurt her or make her feel used, but I can't stop being a friend to Mary because of her.It wouldn't be…proper..of me."_**

**"Screw being proper.Do you want to keep your girlfriend or not?"**

**James seemed to ponder this for a moment.It wasn't long, however, before he strode over to his bed, retrieved his cloak, and made his way toward the room's exit, stopping before he reached the door."I'm not going to act guilty about this, Sirius.I don't think there's anything wrong about helping one of my _female friends out with an assignment."_**

**"James-."**

**"I won't be long."**

**"Now, James-."**

**"Goodbye, Sirius."He then turned and strode out the door and down to the common room.**

****

*****************

****

**Lily had been left behind after Arithmancy, due to the fact that Professor Hinklestimp had felt the need to keep her in class a little longer than everyone else because she wanted to show her next year's text selection.At times, being the Ravenclaw Prefect wasn't quite all it was cracked up to be.So, the girls had all headed off to lunch, while she stayed behind and discussed Arithmancy books.This was what brought her to the situation that she was currently in.She was walking as fast as she could to lunch, given that she was late already, trying her best to not mind the fact that she had no company.**

**"LILY!!Lily!!Hi, Lily!"**

**Then again, maybe she didn't _want company._**

**Lily groaned unhappily as she turned around, her eyes meeting the perky face of Bertha Jorkins.**

**"Hello, Lily."Bertha greeted, her voice innocent, yet sneaky.Same old Bertha.**

**"Er….hey, Bertha."Lily quickened her pace a bit, not in the mood for facing the Grand Inquisition in the form of Bertha Jorkin's daily gossip garnering.**

**Speeding up didn't work, however, for Bertha just hurried along beside her.**

**"So, Lilyyy….I'm very sorry about you and Rob."She sympathized, her kind smile exuding trust and comfort.**

**Lily rolled her eyes.She knew for a fact that Bertha was only trying to make her confirm personal information by pretending that she was already aware and certain of it.She was _not going to bite._**

**"Bertha, I'm already late for class.I really don't have time to chat."**

**Bertha ignored her previous comment, not fazed by Lily's stubbornness in the least."Oh, I suppose that you really aren't in the mood to talk about it.It's too soon, isn't it?I can obviously see that you're still in the grieving stage."**

**Lily grinded her teeth together."I really don't think it's any of yours, or the rest of the school's, business."**

**Bertha looked offended."Why, Lily, I can't believe that you would deny your classmates the right to know what's happening around them.You…you're withholding information!"**

**"I didn't witness a crime, Bertha."**

**"Oh, I just can't believe this.Ugh, and I thought that you genuinely cared for your peers."Bertha scoffed.**

**Silence.Then, Lily sighed."Bertha, if you must know, yes, I am no longer involved with Robbie.There, you have it.My social life is now _your social life."_**

**Bertha looked simply delighted."Oh, I knew I could count on you, Lily!So you're back in the singles' pool, huh?"**

**Lily bit her lip.If she wasn't going to tell Amos about her and James, she was most definitely not going to tell Bertha Jorkins.**

**"Y-yes.."**

**She had hesitated with her answer for just a moment too long, though, and Bertha was now eyeing her suspiciously.**

**She gasped."You're interested in someone else _already?!" _**

**"Well-."**

**Bertha's eyes widened."You're already in a new relationship, aren't you??"**

**Lily stopped walking and crossed her arms."I didn't say that!"**

**"Oh, but..you..you _are." _**

**Lily began walking again, even faster than she'd been walking before."Bertha, please-."**

**"Oh, today is just filled with blossoming new couples."She gushed.**

**Lily groaned._Oh, here we go._**

**"First, I see Aiden Star and Jessica Shoesby heading into a closet, then I see Meredith Parkes and James Potter strolling around out on the grounds, looking _quite cozy, may I add.."_**

**Lily froze.She slowly turned around to face Bertha, trying to hide at least half of the shock that was consuming her entire body.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**Bertha giggled happily."Oh, yes, they must be back together.You know, I think that's so sweet.Oh, and now you have someone, too.I better write all this down."Bertha pulled a knapsack off her shoulders, retrieving a small sheet of parchment from it.**

**"Okay, so who are you dating and for how long?"Bertha questioned.**

**Silence.**

**"Oh, c'mon Lily, you might as well-."**

**Bertha looked up.Lily was gone.**

****

*****************

****

**"Look at that git.Just look at him.He's so…irritating."Sirius gestured intolerably at Severus Snape, who, at the moment, was doing nothing more than eating his lunch and sharing few and far between words with Evan Rosier.**

**"Not that I in any way approve of Snape, but c'mon, Padfoot, he's just sitting there."Remus observed, his tone empathetic.**

**"Sirius, he's not doing anything _wrong.Just leave him __be."Mya Lang scolded, shaking her head at Sirius. _**

**"Why I befriended the Gryffindor Prefect, _I have no idea."Sirius admitted to his friends, shoveling a forkful of potatoes into his mouth and taking a long swig of pumpkin juice._**

**"You've done more than _befriend her."James added with a mischievous wink. _**

**"..and I believe the reason that you befriended her was to get us off a little easier with rule breaking."Peter added helpfully.**

**Mya pushed a lock of her ****midnight**** black hair out of her face and sighed, crossing her arms."Why I agreed to accompany Gryffindor's biggest _prat into a closet, __I have no idea."_**

**"Oooohhh…score 1 for Mya."Joe laughed.**

**"Please, baby, you enjoyed it."Sirius commented airily, grinning at her.**

**Mya rolled her eyes."Oh, honestly, Sirius."**

**"Mya darling, don't worry your pretty little head over our affairs.We know what we're doing."James assured her.**

**"_That's what I'm afraid of."_**

**Sirius laughed childishly."She's a funny girl, that prefect of ours."**

**"Sirius, stop talking before I'm forced to take 5 points away from my own house."Mya stated seriously, eyeing him speculatively, as if waiting for him to make another snide quip.**

**"I'm done."He assured her.**

**She shook her head, then went back to thoroughly perusing the pages of the book she was reading, _Authority, Detentions, and a Badge-A Prefect's Guide to…Being a Prefect._**

**_"So, Sirius, when do you plan on reuniting with Ms. McQueen?"Peter questioned suggestively, nudging him and winking._**

**"Obviously after she breaks up with her boyfriend."Stacey pointed out innocently, sure to direct her attention at that moment to the Ravenclaw table, where Mandy seemed to be laughing delightedly at something Ryan Carson had just said.**

**Not wanting to give Stacey the pleasure of getting a rise out of him, Sirius brushed her comment off as airily as possible.**

**"I give my women room to mingle."He joked.The boys laughed casually at the quip, but a smirking Stacey raised her eyebrows victoriously at him before rejoining the conversation she'd been having with Diana and Mary.**

**James nudged his friend."Don't let it bother you."**

**"Who says I'm bothered?In fact, I think we should go say 'hi'."Sirius suggested enthusiastically, his voice a little off beat.**

**"Sirius-."Remus tried to protest, but his friend had already gotten up.**

**"C'mon, boys.You know you want to…go talk to your girlfriends."He whispered that last part so none of the girls would be privy to his friend's currently secret relationships.**

**"Want to _what?"Mary queried._**

**"Want to _go steal some pudding from the Ravenclaw table."James adlibbed, grinning confidently._**

**"Uh, James, we…err..have pudding."She pointed out.**

**"I don't like that kind."He lied, taking a quick glance at the chocolate mousse pudding on the table, his _favorite dessert._**

**"Why not?"Mary prodded.**

**"I'm.._allergic."_**

**"Well-."**

**"OK..if 20 questions is over, we're going to be on our way."Sirius interrupted, pulling James away from their table.Joe had already abandoned the Gryffindors and had been sitting with Violet for the past 5 minutes, while the other boys were waiting patiently for James and Sirius to join them.**

**James was about to thank Sirius for getting him out of a very long explanation when he caught sight of Lily Evans.Even though it had only been about a day and a half since he'd last seen her, it felt like it'd been weeks.At the moment, she was conversing with Jenn.Jenn must have said something amusing, for Lily giggled, brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling brightly._God, he loved that smile.__God, was he getting too mushy._**

**He cleared his throat.Lily looked up and that beautiful smile he'd been admiring just seconds before vanished.**

**The girls all eyed Lily nervously.**

**"Hello."She answered coolly.**

**"Hey,"Jenn mouthed to Remus, blowing him a kiss.**

**Remus put a finger to his lips, winked at her, and mouthed back "Hey."**

**"Err…hi, Sirius."Mandy greeted, failing miserably to flash him a comfortable smile.Truth be told, she wasn't exactly happy with the position she was currently in.Her boyfriend was at her side, and the guy she'd been trying to push away her feelings for for over 2 years was across from her.**

**"Hey, Mand."**

**"Hey, Black."Ryan Carson leaned forward instinctively, extending his hand to Sirius.**

**Sirius shook it politely, his eyes darting back and forth between Mandy and Ryan.**

**Unsure of Lily's motivations for completely ignoring him, James leaned forward so that his hands were resting on the table.He was now almost eye level with her.**

**"Lil, can we talk?"**

**Lily glanced up at him, her face expressionless."Sure.Talk away."**

**He tilted his head slightly in agitation."What's going on?"**

**Before Lily could answer, their conversation was interrupted by a loud beep.**

**Sarah chuckled softly and rolled up the sleeve of her robes."Watch."**

**"Is it time to go?"Lily questioned anxiously.**

**"Either that or it's time to wake up."Sarah joked, trying to lighten the mood.**

**The group still remained unnecessarily uncomfortable.She shrugged apologetically.**

**"Not funny."**

**As all the Ravenclaws began to stand up, James quickly caught Lily by the arm.**

**"Really, Lily, we need to talk."**

**"I have _class.I'll speak to you later." _**

**James sighed in defeat."Fine.What class are you going to?"**

**Lily's eyes narrowed, giving him the impression that she obviously was so angry with him that even a few simple questions from him was enough to irritate her.**

**"Care of Magical Creatures."She answered shortly.**

**James grinned."Looks like we'll be talking sooner, then."**

**Lily looked more than a little put out.**

**"Lily, what's going on?"**

**"Can we _just go to class?"She snapped._**

**He nodded in response, looking to Remus for help.All Remus could do, however, was shrug.**

**_What the hell had happened?_**

****

*****************

****

**The Care of Magical Creatures class that day was being held in a dull, unoccupied classroom, instead of out on the school grounds, as per usual.The class was, due to the unfortunate absence of Professor, on hiatus for the next couple of weeks.Therefore, the teacher overseeing the class had promptly separated it into groups and issued them the assignment of explaining, in detail, the life of a flobberworm.Luckily, James had had the good fortune of being put into a group that not only included a sullen Lily, but also Jenn and Remus, who would serve well as mediators if in fact Lily decided to explain her sudden change of attitude toward him. **

**"Okay, I guess it would be helpful to just start at day 1 of a flobberworm's existence."Remus justified, flipping through the pages of his textbook.**

**"It does the same thing on day 1 that it does on every single other day of its life.Just squiggle around, taking up space."Jenn grumbled.**

**"This assignment is nonsense.Honestly, you'd think that Professor-Waste-of-Time over there could come up with something more productive for a 5th year class.Third years could accomplish this!"Lily spat, dipping her quill into a tiny pot of ink.**

**The other three all gave her curious looks.Lily was not the type to criticize school work, or even more importantly, a teacher.She was certainly demonstrating some very odd behavior.**

**"Let's just do this and be done with it.We should appreciate that we're being given a break so late in the year.Usually, by now the difficulty level of lessons is up to its highest point."James reasoned, hoping that his comment wouldn't encourage any snide remarks from Lily.**

**No dice."You sure do like breaks, huh?In fact, I'm surprised you even waited for a 'break' in this class.Seems to me like you just take them whenever you so desire."**

**James raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes widening in surprise."Excuse me?"**

**"You heard what I said."**

**Remus and Jenn exchanged a look.**

**"I really should go ask what _type of flobberworm she wanted us to..er…describe.You never do know."Jenn mused._**

**"Good idea.I think that I should make sure I'm using the right type of ink.Some people are awfully picky about that."**

**"What a coincidence.Let's go."Jenn grabbed Remus's arm and led him away from their table as quickly as possible.**

**Lily sighed as she watched them go. "I'm sorry."**

**"Lily, whatever you were upset about, there's no need for you to apologize to me because-."**

**Lily glared pointedly at him."I was not apologizing to _you, but just stating that I was sorry to scare away the only good company I had at the moment."_**

**James bit his lip to keep from retorting."Enough's enough, Lily.If you're going to keep shooting curt comments at me, you can at least explain yourself."**

**She crossed her arms, astonished by his ignorance."I can't believe you have the _nerve to request that."_**

**"I have the right to at least know what I did!"**

**"Nothing like twisting the knife by pretending to be oh-so-adorably-innocent, huh?"**

**"Lily, I honestly wouldn't be asking you if I knew.I fail to see the entertainment in pointless conversation."If she was going to be coldly proper with him, he was going to give her back exactly what she was dishing out.**

**She glared at him."Fine.You want to know why I think you're a complete prat?"**

**He flashed her a mocking smile."Indulge me, why don't you?"**

**"Well, I happened to run across Bertha Jorkins earlier and you'll never guess what she saw today!"**

**"Aiden and Jessica are together now, yes, I know."James answered shortly.**

**Lily's eyes narrowed."Funny."**

**"Are you going to explain yourself or just criticize another part of my personality?"**

**Lily smiled sweetly at him."Forgive me, dear, where did I leave off?"**

**He smirked just as mockingly back at her."I believe you were in the middle of a stimulating talk with the brilliant conversationalist that _is Bertha Jorkins."_**

**"Correct.Bertha was busy going over her daily gossip with me when she just happened to let it slip that she observed a certain _arrogant Gryffindor snuggling up to his ex-girlfriend, __Meredith Parkes."_**

**James's jaw dropped instantly.He quickly regained composure, though, so as to defend himself.**

**"First of all, I wasn't 'snuggling' with her.I believe we can accredit that little detail to Bertha's vivid imagination.Second of all, I was only walking with her because she asked me to help her with some homework and thought it would be nice to go for a stroll.Last time I checked, its not completely horrible to help a friend out with homework.Lastly, I never thought of you as the type of person who would believe BERTHA JORKINS over someone who honestly cares about you."**

**Lily studied him carefully."She's your ex-girlfriend, James.What do you expect me to think?Every bit of information I can think of points to you being a dishonest _git."_**

**"Do you trust me at all?"**

**"I did, but I just don't know anymore!The more I think about it, the more I realize how stupid it was to think that I could instantly turn some little fling into a serious relationship.I don't even _know you.I realize that its unfair for me to immediately write you off as an insensitive prat as soon as I hear one bad thing about you, but you yourself told me that you __weren't the greatest person you could be here.I just…I just don't know what to make of you."_**

**"Lily, when I said that to you I meant that in the _past I haven't been the best boyfriend ever.It didn't mean that I intended on carrying that quality into whatever relationship we were starting."_**

**Lily looked as if she was at a loss for words.She took a quick glance around, trying to deduce how many people were currently listening in on their conversation.**

**Every single person, including Professor Googleton, was staring openly at her and James.**

**The class's transfixion with the argument was interrupted when Frank Longbottom entered the classroom, quickly surveying his surroundings.**

**"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"The professor queried.**

**"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with ****Miss.**** McQueen, ma'am."**

**Mandy, who had been having what looked to be a serious conversation with Sirius, looked up.**

**"You're excused from the remainder of class, Miss McQueen.Please don't keep the headmaster waiting, and kindly bring ****Miss.**** Evans along with you."**

**Lily reddened slightly, a touch of her real personality showing.She eyed James for a few seconds before whispering, "We'll talk later."**

**With those last words, she retrieved all her books and headed out of the classroom with Frank Longbottom and Mandy.**

****

*****************

****

**Lily sighed miserably as they stepped onto the enchanted swiveling staircase that led up to Professor Dumbledore's office.**

**"First time you've ever been up here for bad reasons, huh?"Frank queried, slightly amused.**

**Lily nodded.**

**"She's a prefect."Mandy explained matter-of-factly.**

**"What happened back there in class that made Professor Googleton send you out?"**

**"I was…err..causing a disturbance.I let my temper get a little out of hand."Lily mumbled.**

**"Trouble in paradise."Mandy summarized.**

**"..and why are you on your way up here, besides to clarify everything she says to me?"Frank questioned the blonde, smirking.**

**"Well, when you take that option out, I really have no idea."Mandy quipped, shooting a grin right back at him.**

**At that moment, they arrived at the top of the staircase and Frank led them into the office.Professor Dumbledore was no where to be seen, but, sitting in a chair opposite his desk, was none other than Severus Snape.**

**"Well, if it isn't bad enough that I'm forced to waste time sitting here while Professor Drecson is thoroughly explaining to the rest of my class how to create a particularly _complex potion, I'm now forced to spend it with the best representation of all that Ravenclaw stands for."_**

**"..and what exactly does it stand for?"Mandy questioned, raising her eyebrows inquisitively at him.**

**"The ability of one to think so highly of themselves that they don't even need the rest of the student body to place them on a pedestal, for they themselves already have."**

**"You've always been quite the bearer of warm greetings, Severus."Lily observed.**

**"I aim to please."He responded simply.**

**Before their conversation could be continued, Professor Dumbledore entered the room from a door behind Snape.**

**"Thank you for finding ****Miss.**** McQueen, Frank.You may return to your class.Oh, and in the most unbiased way possible, I bid you good luck in your next match."**

**Frank grinned."No problem, Professor..and thank you."**

**Before exiting the classroom, he turned back toward Mandy and Lily."I'll be seein ya, girls."**

**"Bye, Frank."Lily waved with a small smile.**

**"See ya!"Mandy called out, before politely shifting her gaze back towards Dumbledore.Not in the least bit as nervous as Lily, Mandy joined Snape by sitting down comfortably in an armchair.**

**"Good afternoon, Professor."She greeted.**

**Dumbledore was now behind his desk, surveying the 3 students with interest.**

**"Good afternoon, ****Miss.**** McQueen, Mr. Snape.It's a pleasant surprise to see you here, also, ****Miss.**** Evans."**

**Lily smiled in relief.It didn't look like she was going to be in any trouble.**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, Professor.Professor Googleton asked for me to..er..accompany Mandy to your office."**

**"Well, it's no use putting a long trip to waste.You may take a seat."Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said this.**

**Lily couldn't help but get the feeling that Dumbledore knew she had left out a little of the truth in her explanation.Nevertheless, she didn't add anything to her previous statement, but instead nodded at him and sat in the chair next to Mandy.**

**"I hope that everyone's first day back has gone well so far?"Dumbledore inquired.**

**"It's been all right."Lily assured.**

**"Great!"Mandy enthused.**

**"Not to be rude, Professor, but can we hurry along with these pleasantries and get to the point of this impromptu meeting?I was rather busy when I was called here."Snape informed him.**

**"Good to here, and as you wish, Mister Snape."**

**Mandy leaned forward in her chair, eager to know what the headmaster wanted to discuss with her.**

**"I'm sure both of you are aware of your own particular excellence in the subject of Potions."**

**Both Mandy and Snape nodded.**

**"I myself have to admit that you are the first two people in quite a long time to excel in such a way at potion-making.Therefore, Professor Drecson and I have come to an agreement pertaining to the two of you.We believe that it is disrespectful toward you both to keep you in a 5th year Potions class which you so obviously exceed.Your mutual talents have forced us to come to a very important decision regarding your respective careers in this school. I am formally extending to you the option of being placed in a 7th year Potions class."**

**Mandy's eyes widened in excitement, while Snape didn't even blink.**

**"My father shall be very grateful, Professor.He's been insisting that I be advanced to a more difficult class for years."**

**"..and you ****Miss.**** McQueen?"**

**"I-I don't even know what to say.I'm..honored.Has this ever been done before?"Mandy questioned incredulously.**

**"Indeed, it has.Not in very many situations, though.You should be extremely proud that you both display talent that is worthy of recognition and reward."**

**Lily was surprised that Mandy was now looking slightly hesitant.**

**"Professor, don't the 7th year students already have partners..and…what shall we work on next year if we're taking a 7th year class now?"**

**Dumbledore didn't even have to think about her question."If you joined the 7th year class, you and Mr. Snape would partner up.If you are able to pass the exam at the end of the year, Professor Drecson has agreed to tutor you both privately if you wish to continue your education.Otherwise, you may add another class to your schedule next year."**

**"When can we get started?"**

**"As soon as possible.Professor Drecson wishes for you to meet with her for private lessons all this week, during which she will teach you a few significant potions that are taught in 6th year classes that you may not know yet.She plans on bringing you into a 7th year class by next week."**

**"I'm up for it, then.That is, if I have a willing partner."Mandy eyed Snape speculatively.**

**"I suppose that I am willing."Snape answered simply, a response that made Mandy regard him curiously.**

**"Really?"She asked.**

**"It won't kill me to have to spend a little time with you, as long as I am rewarded with the chance to further nourish my education in potion-making."**

**"It's agreed, then."Professor Dumbledore stated.**

**Lily smiled at Mandy, happy that she was being offered such an honor.She couldn't help but think, however, that her new partnership with Severus Snape was not going to amount to anything good.**

****

*****************

****

**Later that night, Lily made her way up to the ****Astronomy**** ****Tower****.It was one of the only places in Hogwarts where she could be alone and just think.Over the break, Lily had had many dreams of what it would be like to come back to Hogwarts as James Potter's girlfriend.One thing remained constant in every single dream-they all ended with her and James _together, happy that their relationship was no longer a secret._**

**It struck her as pathetically amusing that on the night of her first day back, they couldn't be farther apart.**

**As she reached the tower, her heart soared expectantly as she observed the shadow of a male leaning up against the wall.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Lily?!"**

**She gulped.Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse.**

**Robert Smith stepped into the light that filtered out onto the tower from inside the castle, eyeing Lily curiously.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**She tucked her hair behind her ears, cautiously stepping forward.**

**"Well, this is-."**

**"Your spot.I know.I shouldn't have asked."**

**She nodded slowly.He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, and took a seat upon the cold stone floor.**

**"Care to join me?I'm in a rather pathetic state at the moment, but you don't look like ****Miss.**** Sunshine either.You know what they say-misery loves company."**

**Lily smiled and walked over to him, sliding down the wall and onto the space of floor next to him.**

**"Hot cider?"He asked, gesturing to the mug in his hands and taking a sip of it."Or rather, _lukewarm cider?"_**

**Lily accepted a mug graciously.After taking a long, slow sip, she cradled the mug in her lap and looked over at him."So, what are you doing up here on a rather cold spring night with a big thermos of ever-cooling warm cider?"**

**Rob grinned."I planned on being up here for a while."**

**She nodded as silence took over for a few minutes.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I know," he assured her."Could I, um, ask you a question?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Are you…with…Potter now?"He took his eyes off of her as soon as he got the question out.**

**"I don't know."She admitted honestly.**

**"I don't mean to pry, but….can I pry?"**

**Lily laughed softly."You have the right to."**

**"What happened?"**

**Lily paused for a moment."I just don't think I know him the way I thought I knew him.Pretty stupid that I even thought I knew him in the first place, considering I only just started talking to him 2 weeks ago." **

**"I doubt that, considering that in all the years I've known you, you haven't once made a bad decision." **

**"I just…I don't think he wants to be with me.I feel horribly stupid for assuming that a week's worth of a relationship put me in the position of an official girlfriend.Don't get me wrong, he did _ask me, but-."_**

**At that moment, Lily seemed to realize exactly who she was talking to.**

**"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'm sorry Rob.I shouldn't be telling you this-."**

**She cut herself off, bringing her knees up into her chest and laying her head upon them, a mass of red locks covering her entire face. **

**"Lily…" He reached over and gently stroked her hair.**

**She looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears.**

**"Don't be so understanding."She ordered.**

**"Lily, look at me."He demanded softly.**

**She drew away from her legs and sat up straight, looking him straight in the eye.**

**"How do you feel about James Potter?Don't spare me at all, just tell me honestly." **

**She paused.She couldn't do this to Robbie.No, she wouldn't hurt him anymore than she already had.Did he really want to know, though?Would this help her?**

**They both ended up speaking at the same time.**

**"Lily, just tell-."**

**"I'm drawn to him."**

**"What?"He insisted.**

**"Every part of me is so completely drawn to him..on every level."She admitted honestly.**

**He paused."Then why are you here with me?"**

**Lily seemed to be completely caught off guard by this statement.She looked down at her knees again, deep in thought.**

**_Why, indeed?_**

****

****

***grins* and I'll leave you right there for now….**

****

**Author's*Note-I was very nervous about taking them back to Hogwarts, in an environment that I can't really make up or control.I hope I did all right and was up to par with my writing.I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this.Don't kill me for the cliffhanger!As you know, reviews are greatly appreciated..thanks for reading!**

****

***I have mid-terms next week, but I'm going to try to get Chapter 2 out next weekend.*everyone groans that they're not gonna get the next chapter for at least 2 months*It's NOT going to be an extremely long wait..I promise to try my hardest to get out as quickly as possible!**

****

**cP***

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Hidden Agendas

**Author's*Note---This Chapter is officially dedicated to **Phoenix28.  **Thanks for giving me the extra push I needed to get this chapter finished! …..and to everyone else---thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  They are greatly appreciated.  On with the chapter…  **

Chapter 2:  Hidden Agendas

            **James Potter pushed an errant strand of black hair out of his eyes before slumping farther down into the couch he was occupying.  In an almost empathetic gesture toward himself, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms consolingly around his own waist.  That didn't satisfy him, however, so he released his left side in order to rub gently at his temple with his right hand.  He sighed softly as he breathed in the comforting aroma produced by the crackling fire in the center of the Gryffindor common room.  He was content to stay that way through the entire night.  Unfortunately, for the past hour, the ambitious Frank Longbottom had been trying to coax a good mood out of him.  **

**            "-and so I said to him, 'Dad, that's a dust pan, not the cat.'"  Frank began to laugh hysterically as he enthusiastically clapped his own knee.**

**            "Oh, man, it was great, James.  Really, you had to have been there."  **

**            When Frank was offered no response, he turned in James's direction and was slightly disheartened to observe his friend slouching pathetically, staring blankly into the fire.  **

**            "All right, I realize that she's a bit impartial, but according to Di, I'm much better company than this."  **

**            "Maybe she's referring to skills that involve your mouth _other than talking_."  James mused dryly.**

**            "Well, despite even that, I refuse to think of myself as anything less than an amazingly brilliant conversationalist."**

**            "Whoever said high self-esteem was a bad thing isn't regarded too highly in my book."  James added agreeably, the corners of his mouth quirking upward.**

**            "I prefer for you to use the more politically correct term for my condition, James-_cocky."  Frank suggested sarcastically._**

**            That finally got a laugh out of James, who flashed an amused grin at his companion.      **

**            "Ha!  There we go!  The man doesn't lack emotion!"  Frank enthused.**

**            "It took you long enough, but when you stopped trying so hard, you actually managed to be entertaining."  **

**            "Ah, well, I strive to please."  He admitted with a small bow.**

**            There was a moment of brief silence.**

**            "So, really, have I managed to do anything other than occupy your time in the last hour?"  Frank queried seriously.**

**            "I've appreciated your company."  James stated warmly.**

**            "Yes, but I haven't really helped, huh?"  Frank prodded, determined to deduce whether or not he had achieved his goal.**

**            James regarded his friend speculatively.  In all honestly, Frank hadn't been the best of company.  He had tried very hard to be, but had ended up just rambling on about whatever came to him.  Then again, it was very late, his fellow 5th years were asleep, and when he had found him alone in the house common room, Frank had selflessly offered to enter his den of despair and ensure that his mind wouldn't focus _entirely_ on wallowing in self-deprecating ideas.  After all, half of his thoughts during the last 60 minutes had entertained various notions of how to make the captain of his quidditch team shut up in a polite, unoffending manner.  When put into such a complicated situation, you're practically obligated to sugar coat the truth, for really no reason other than the fact that you genuinely care about the person in question.  **

**            "Put it this way, Frank—I am forever indebted to you.  Or at least until the next match, when I win your sorry arse another _heinously challenging game."  _**

**            "Hey, you just remember—there are 2 other Chasers, a pair of Beaters, _and _a Seeker that _also_ play a part in winning my sorry arse challenging games."**

**            "I thought we agreed just minutes ago that self-esteem is a _good_ thing." **

**            "I work hard at being the arrogant bloke I am, and it _suit_s me.  You, my friend, are just too morally adjusted."  **

**            "Is that a nice way of calling me a sissy?"  James challenged, raising his eyebrows daringly at Frank.**

**            "Hey, Potter….if the wand works…"  Frank grinned.**

**            "Oh, I _do anticipate receiving letters from you while you're in Auror training camp.  Moody'll sure get a few kicks out of whipping you into shape."_**

**            "Have you and McGonagall been talking, or is that just a _ver_y popular idea?"**

**            "I suppose it's an ideal prospect for your future."  **

**            "Well, at least I know one person who isn't crossing their fingers that I get the pants scared off me by Moody next year."**

**            "Speaking of Diana, what are your plans for her once you leave?"**

**            "Ah, a man who gets right to the point."  Frank observed lightly.**

**            "Well, honestly, Frank, she really cares about you.  I can't bring up your pending departure without her fogging up.  You're not going to end it with her, right?  If that's your plan, I might as well warn you right now that I plan on cursing all the quidditch talent right out of you if you try to leave Hogwarts without at least giving her your confidence."  James joked in a manner that told Frank he was half serious.    **

**            "You are a prime example of why I'm not worried too much about leaving.  I know that Di's got a lot of people who care about her here.  I know that she's at least got the 6 of you 5th year rebels to protect her, and I must say that Stacey Stetson has got a mean right hook.  Sirius, I know, can vouch for that one."  Frank explained jokingly.  **

**            He had already been approached by several people in his year about his future relationship with Diana, and each time, like this, he'd tried to brush off their worries nonchalantly.  In truth, he was terrified that Diana Ambrose would find someone her age that was more suited for her than him while he was away.  He was smart enough to realize, however, that worrying about something that wouldn't happen for another several months was just completely unnecessary.  He needed to just enjoy the remaining time he had with her and leave the rest up to fate.  Given his age and position, it was the only option he had…for the time being, that is.**

**            "You can count on me for that, Frank.  I'd never let anything happen to her," James promised, and, off Frank's pointed stare, added, "OR ever try anything with her.  I have enough trouble figuring out the _one_ girl I have in my life right now.  Trust me; I don't need any more to deal with."  **

**            "James, you're a good guy.  Whoever this girl is, I'm sure she's perfectly aware of that."**

**            "That's exactly it.  She's not."**

**            James sighed as the biggest problem in his relationship with Lily Evans surfaced once more in his head.  **

**            They barely knew each other.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Once inside of her dormitory, Lily tiptoed as quietly as possible over to her bed, hoping not to disturb any of her roommates.  It really was too bad for her that one of them was awaiting disruption quite eagerly.  **

**            "Ever noticed that people who are trying to be quiet when entering a room are even louder than those who just stomp their way in?  It's quite interesting, really."  Mandy McQueen mused aloud, sitting up in bed and tossing off the cumbersome sheets that were previously covering her.  **

**            Half-surprised and half-frustrated that she was dim enough to be surprised, Lily strode quietly over to her bed.  Without acknowledging her friend in the slightest, she laid herself down and closed her eyes.**

**            Mandy didn't bother to question Lily's ignorance, for she had known her long enough to understand exactly why she did the things she did.  **

**            Silence reigned for a few minutes before Lily slowly turned over and cast her eyes toward the expectant face of her companion.  **

**            "Would it be completely selfish of me to say that I don't really feel like talking?"  She breathed, her eyes pleading.**

**            "Well……no.  Not selfish.  Very, _very_ stupid, though."  Mandy reported matter-of-factly.**

**            Lily shrugged.  "Good enough for me.  I don't strive to be brilliant."  **

**            Mandy chuckled softly, eyeing Lily with amusement.  "Oh, I beg to differ."**

**            Lily sighed.  "True.  I _am_ brilliant enough to know that this meaningless banter could go on for a lo-ong time, so I might as well just give in to you in hopes of getting at least an hour's worth of sleep tonight."**

**            "That's funny.  I'd think that you'd accredit any lost sleep to your little late night excursion around the castle."  **

**            "Do you want me to change my mind and _not_ tell you where I've been?  Trust me; it is a definite possibility if you keep patronizing me with quippy little comments."**

**            "You're surprisingly articulate at 1 in the morning."  Mandy stated dryly.**

**            Lily shrugged good-naturedly.  "It's practically a new day for me.  I'm in student-mode."**

**            "Okay, I'm done now."  Mandy stated seriously, before announcing with a grin to a non-existent audience, "We are now moving into a Lily-Talk Zone.  It's all Lily, all the time, so please buckle your seatbelts-you're in for a ride."**

**            Lily smiled approvingly.  "All right.  Here we go."**

**            She then launched into a detailed explanation of the night's events-from her need to escape for a bit, to bumping into Robbie, to ending up coming to a shocking conclusion.**

**            "Okay.  So, you've just reached the point where you've made a 'shocking conclusion'.  First of all, what is this amazing insight that you made into your own life?  Secondly….well, I don't really know.  I was just trying to be cute and witty and I guess I've dug myself into a hole."**

**            "Why, I don't believe my ears!  Mandy McQueen has finally admitted _defeat?"  Lily covered her mouth in mock-shock.  _**

**            "Hey, I've been on a 16 year streak.  A girl can't be perfect."**

**            "…says the poor, dear loser."  **

**            "Stop stalling!"**

**            "All right, all right.  Okay, so I pretty much came to the conclusion that……I'm afraid of James."  **

**            Mandy burst out laughing.  "Okay, so he's gone from being the love of your life to some crazy maniac in one day?"  **

**            "No!  Not _that_ kind of fear.  I meant that I'm afraid of being _rejected by him."_**

**            Mandy shot her friend a quizzical look.  "Lil, he _clearly likes you.  How could you be afraid of that?"  _**

**            "Well, I guess I'm in a place where I don't quite….er……_trus_t him.  I'm not comfortable with what we have."  **

**            "Don't you think that's something you should share with him?"**

**            "I…..I'm not ready to talk to him right now."**

**            Mandy groaned and fell back onto her bed.  "Lily Evans, I have no clue how men put up with you.  Just to let you know, you officially drive _me_ crazy."  **

**            Lily crossed her arms defensively.  "Well isn't _that the giant calling the wizard's chess violent?"_**

**            Mandy propped herself up on her elbows so that she could once again make direct eye contact with her friend.**

**            "Are you insinuating that _I play head games?"  _**

**            "Yes, but I'm only one person.  Maybe we should ask Sirius for back up."**

**            In response, Mandy shot her her trademark sickly sweet smile.**

**            "I think it's getting a little too late for the both of us."**

**            "Goodnight, Mandy."  Lily offered one of her own innocent smiles before waving jokingly at her friend and turning over once more in bed.**

**            "'Night, Lil."  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                              **

**Dear Heather,**

**            Mum seems to think that I owe you an apology for several of the little mishaps that occurred during your party.  Obviously, she didn't find Richard as entertaining as I did—especially when she received his bill.  So, I've decided to send you this letter, thanking you for being such a good sport and over all-a lovely human being(in case you haven't noticed, I'm sucking up, so appreciate it while you can).  All that I do is done simply because you're my sister and I feel the need to show you brotherly affection.  It really is all in good fun.  **

**            So, my dear but slightly psychotic sister, how's the honeymoon going?  I hope this post hasn't…_interrupted_ anything.  I'd hate to interrupt any practice time for my _2nd_ future niece or nephew….and I'll stop now since I sincerely believe that you'll _beat_ me for this next time I see you.  Anyway, things are going all right back at Hogwarts.  Your brilliant brother has managed to spread a rumor that Walden Macnair and Charlotte Denver have somewhat of a fling going on.  I'm good….I really am.  **

**            I have to admit my love life's rather slow, though.  Stacey Stetson has once again become my mortal enemy (yeah, yeah..I know you like her, but I swear to you, Heath, the girl is _evil_).  I know you're not daft, so you're probably wondering why I'm linking anyone other than Mandy McQueen to myself.  Maybe it's because, I don't know, she HAS A BOYFRIEND.  I know what you're thinking-Sirius, you shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place if she was already taken.  That's not completely accurate, though.  Given that he didn't even bother to come along with her to the party (you know, as an "escort" or whatever), I figured they had broken up.  Before spring break, they'd seemed to be bumping heads more than occasionally, so I figured they'd decided to end it.  You can't blame me for being impractical.  It's in my nature.  So, really, what I'm trying to tell you is—don't expect to be seeing her over summer vacation.  Or ever again.  I'm trying not to be dramatic, but as I'm sure you know, it _runs in the family_.**

**            Well, Heath, I hope life's treating you good.  Give my best wishes to Zach.  I'm looking forward to seeing a little tummy when I come back home.  Which reminds me, a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up.  Do you think the kid would prefer a shirt that says "Me+My Uncle-We'll Put You Under Our Spell" or one that has a big bottle on it and "One day I'll trade this in for a wand…"?  Just for future reference (wink, wink).  Personally, I like 'em both.  Get back to me.  I hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon.  Stay safe, be happy, go snog your husband.  **

**                                                                                    _Siriusly Sincerely,_**

**                                                                                                Sirius**

**            Nodding decisively in satisfaction, Sirius folded up his letter and slipped it into an envelope.  **

**            "Anyone wish to accompany me to the Owlery?"**

**            He was answered by scattered groans from around the dormitory.  **

**            "Sirius, _go back to bed."  Joe mumbled sleepily, turning over in bed and shoving a pillow over his ears._**

**            "C'mon, Moony, how about you?  We might see Jenn on our way…"  Sirius suggested coaxingly.**

**            Remus raised his head just long enough to glance at the small clock that rested just above his bedside table.**

**            "I doubt Jenn is up at ****7:30**** in the morning."**

**            "…and if she is?"**

**            "Then I doubt I care."**

**            Sirius huffed in frustration.**

**            "Jamesy boy….oh, Jaaaaaaammeeesss…"**

**            A small, incoherent noise sounded from James's bed.  **

**            "C'mon, Prongs, be a pal.  You know it's dangerous to send me off somewhere by myself.  I'm in constant need of attention.  I might start talking to myself."**

**            "Could I…err….shower first?"  Was James's muffled reply.**

**            Sirius grinned.  "Surely, my good fellow."**

**            "Why did you give in so quickly?"  Remus asked in protest.**

**            "I'm sorry, did you _want to hear him keep whining?"  James queried, sounding amused._**

**            "JUST LET HIM GO, REMUS!"  Peter interrupted as Joe nodded along to his statement.**

**            Sirius grimaced slightly.  "I'm officially offended, but, hey, at least I've got a companion."**

**            "Damn straight.  Now both of you-leave.  Now."  Remus ordered, simultaneously burying his face in his pillow and pointing towards the door.**

**            "Well, _I know when I'm not wanted."  Sirius huffed, seemingly a little miffed._**

**            Joe sat up in bed, his eyebrows high on his forehead.  "Is that a _new talent?"_**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Wow.  I am _starving_.  I'd eat a flobberworm right now if someone put it in front of me."  Violet reflected as she and the rest of the girls made their way down the steps that led from their dormitory to the house common room.**

**            Sarah gave her a look.  "You're disturbed."**

**            Mandy laughed.  "Nah, just hungry."**

**            "Well, since someone's _psychotic cat had to pounce on me at 7:00 this morning and send everyone into a screaming fit, I'm sure we'll all have our pick of every food item under the Sun down in the Great Hall."  Lily assured Violet, while shooting Mandy a pointed glare._**

**            "It's not my fault that Aunt Arabella makes random days into holidays just so she can send me cats!  The day she sent that one she claimed to be 'Feline Appreciation Day'."**

**            "You could've just sent it back."**

**            "Aw, Lil, it really is a sweet little cat-."**

**            "Mandy, it clawed its way up my entire arm!"  Lily rolled up her sleeves and brandished a variety of scratches as proof.**

**            "Someone's awfully touchy this morning."  Mandy commented off-handedly.**

**            "Not touchy, just….._sleep deprived."_**

**            "Where's Jenn again?"  Violet asked curiously.**

**            "She escaped down to breakfast during all the confusion earlier."  Sarah giggled.  **

**            At that point, the girls had reached the ground floor of their house, otherwise known as the common room. **

**            Lily flinched as she watched Rob's eyes light up as soon as he saw her.  She nudged Mandy as he left his friends and began to make his way over to her.**

**            "Er…Lily…could I have a word?"  **

**            Lily glanced at her friends.  **

**            "Do you want to catch up with us later?"  Violet queried.**

**            Lily thought for a moment.  "I guess I'll meet you down in the Great Hall in a little bit."  **

**            Mandy eyed her skeptically.  "Are you sure?"**

**            Lily nodded.  "Go ahead.  Go eat.  I don't mind."  **

**            "Okay, Lil, we'll see you in a few."  Sarah promised before turning and following Violet toward the portrait hole.  Mandy lingered behind.**

**            "Hey, girls, I need to send Aunt Arabella a thank you note anyway, so I'll just wait here for Lily."  Mandy reported.**

**            "Okay, bye then!"  Violet waved briefly at her friends, then quickly exited the common room, Sarah in tow.**

**            Perfectly aware of the look Rob was giving her, Mandy shot him a warm smile.**

**            "I'll just be over there talking to Ryan."  She announced, turning on her heel and heading towards the couch.**

**            Rob stepped forward.  "Hey, Lil."**

**            "Hi."**

**            "Err…listen, I just wanted to….ask you…if you're feeling better."**

**            Lily smiled in relief.  "Oh, yes, _much_ better.  Thanks for hanging out with me last night."**

**            "No problem.  I hope you…er….reconcile things with James."  **

**            "Me, too."  **

**            "Hey, Lil, listen.  I care about you..and I still…_worry.  So..just keep me posted all right?  I want to know that you're being treated well."  He stated in a way that seemed sincere __enough to Lily._**

**            "I will….and um-."  Lily stepped forward and embraced him briefly before murmuring, "Thank you.  It's good to have someone who looks out for you."**

**            "Glad to be that guy."**

**            "All right, well I better go join the girls down in the Great Hall before they eat my share of breakfast.  I'll see you later."**

**            "Bye, Lily."**

**            Rob watched her retrieve Mandy and make her way out of the common room, all the while wondering how much longer he could stand to genuinely be _just friends_ with Lily Evans.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Make sure that you have something in the context of 'NEVER AGAIN SEND ME A CAT' in that letter, k?"  Lily suggested brightly, pushing open the double doors that led into the Owlery.**

**            "Yes, I have something like that.  Not quite as subtle as your approach, though."  Mandy assured her, her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**            "Now, where is my owl?"  Mandy mused aloud, surveying the swarms of owls fluttering around above them.**

**            "Yeah, _good luck trying to find her that way."_**

**            Realizing that Lily was quite right in her observations, Mandy cleared her throat.**

**            "Darling!"  She called out loudly.**

**            "Yes, love?"  **

**            Mandy turned swiftly, hoping that her ears had deceived her.**

**            Lily, who hadn't bothered to turn around, but instead had offered her arm as a perch for Mandy's eager owl, Darling, smirked.**

**            "Why, Mandy, that sounded like Sirius Black."**

**            Noticing his company, Mandy chuckled softly to herself.  **

**            "Oh, Lil, if I were you, I'd be more interested in his _companion_."**

**            Lily's eyes widened and she turned abruptly, causing Mandy's owl to fly off her arm and over toward its owner.**

**            "James?!"**

**            "Er….Lily.  H-hey.."  His nervous expression morphed into a somewhat comfortable smile.**

**            "Lovely Lily and Magnificent Mandy..fancy meeting you here, ladies."  Sirius commented, strolling over to them.**

**            Mandy turned toward Lily, her expression bordering on sour.  "Amazing how small the world can be sometimes, huh?"**

**            "In this case, don't flatter yourself.  This wasn't _planned."  Sirius remarked honestly, looking to James for back up.  _**

**            His friend, however, had been having trouble forming a coherent sentence ever since he'd laid eyes on Lily.**

**            Sirius groaned.  "James is detained by his heart at the moment, but I can assure you, once in his right mind, the boy could vouch for me."**

**            Ignoring Sirius, Lily stepped forward.  "James…could we…talk?"**

**            Mandy's eyes widened considerably as she whispered, "I thought you _didn't_ want to talk to him yet!  Lily, don't do this to me!"  **

**            Lily only smiled back at her friend.**

**            "I do now."**

**            Mandy crossed her arms defiantly.**

**            "I'd…love to.  Do you want to just make our way to the Great Hall?  We could talk on the way."  James suggested.**

**            "Sure."  **

**            Lily turned toward Mandy, her expression pleading.  "Meet me in the Great Hall later on?"  **

**            Mandy rolled her eyes, sighed, and consented.  "Fine.  I'll see you in a bit."**

**            She watched miserably as Lily and James headed out of the Owlery, leaving her alone with Sirius.**

**            "Don't get too excited."  He mumbled begrudgingly.**

**            "Honestly, Sirius, what do you expect of me?"**

**            He paused for a moment.  "I expect you to treat me how you told me you would that last day of break."  **

**            Mandy bit her lip.  "Sirius….things….you know things are different."**

**            She flinched as he shot her a pained look.  **

**            "I was stupid to think that things could ever be okay with us."**

**            "Things are fine.  There just is no 'us'."  She responded curtly.**

**            "Don't worry, Mandy.  I'm quite aware of our status."  **

**            She truly did feel bad about the way things had been since they'd returned from spring break, but Mandy was _not the type of person who tolerated being talked down to._**

**            "Well, you do a good job of acting the complete opposite, then."  **

**            Sirius looked down, trying to keep his temper in check.  Every fiber of his being was dying to shoot an angry remark back at her, but there wasn't a single part of him that wanted Mandy McQueen to _ever_ honestly dislike him.**

**            "I'll never make the mistake of expecting anything from you _again_.  That I can promise you."**

**            Sirius looked back up.  His eyes had now taken on a cold, blank quality and Mandy was forced to look away.**

**            "You can depend on me, Sirius, _as a friend."_**

**            "I don't think I want that."**

**            "Well, that's all I can give you."**

**            "Yes, I know."**

**            There was a long period of silence.**

**            "So that's it?  After everything, it just comes down to this.  We're going to be nothing to each other?"**

**            Sirius nodded.**

**            She threw her hands down to her sides in frustration.  "Excuse me, Sirius, but I happen to think that's an amazingly bad idea.  It's completely unnecessary."**

**            "Maybe for you."**

**            Mandy bit her lip, trying very hard to absorb the meaning of his statement.**

**            "If you have something to say to me Sirius, just come out and say it!"  She demanded, her eyes angry, yet quickly gaining a glassy quality.**

**            For a few moments, he just stared at her.  He noticed that her breaths were becoming heavy, because of anger or sadness-he didn't know.  **

**            "Mandy, I….I just don't want to play games anymore.  Tell me where we stand-the truth.  If the feelings I have right now are completely wasted on you, tell me!"**

**            "Sirius, I………………..I can't talk to you about this.  I'm sorry."  **

**            After those words were spoken, Sirius ignored her.  He handed over his letter to his owl, gently stroked its back a few times, and then let it fly it off.  He then turned around and headed toward the door.  **

**            Before he could leave, she spoke up again.  "Sirius!"**

**            He didn't bother to turn her around, but was polite enough to acknowledge her.  "Yes?"**

**            "So, all this…it means that we're…."**

**            "We're nothing."  **

**            Without another word, Sirius left the Owlery.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Lily and James walked in comfortable silence for a while before either of them spoke up.  When they finally _did speak up, they managed to do it at the same time._**

**            "James-."**

**            "Lily, I'm-."**

**            They smiled at each other.  **

**            "You go first."  Lily prodded.**

**            James paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.**

**            "All right, Lily.  I'm just going to tell the truth right now, okay?"**

**            She nodded in confirmation and waited for him to continue.**

**            "Lily, I really like you.  I like you more than any girl I've ever met.  It's just that I…I won't compromise my friendships with other people for you.  I'm sorry, but I just can't do that….and I think that if you truly care about me, you won't ask me to do that.  I understand that my walk with Mary yesterday was probably extremely exaggerated by Bertha Jorkins, but you've got to trust me when I say that there's nothing there.  I'm not sure whether or not Mary has feelings for me, but I _know_ that I don't have feelings for her.  I _do have feelings for you.  I'll admit it—I don't know you very well, but I do know enough about you to know that I'd like to know more.  I want to be with you and __just you, not anyone else."_**

**            "Okay, now I can admit that I was a little stupid to believe Bertha Jorkins over you…and I trust you enough to believe that you were being sincere just now.  It's just that…I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who I doubt."**

**            James lowered his eyes.  "So you…you don't want to continue-."**

**            "No, I-.  Well, y----_I don't know, James."_**

**            "Do you want to….break up?"  **

**            "Are we really _together here?"  She asked, offering him a small smile.  _**

**            James paused and simpered sheepishly. **

**            "I guess not."   **

**            "Then why don't we start over…completely?"  She suggested, nudging him gently to get him to look at her.**

**            "As….?"  He prompted.**

**            She smiled and answered softly, "Friends."**

**            He looked ready to protest, but she quickly silenced him by taking a hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together.**

**            "Friends who have not-so-platonic feelings for each other."**

**            James considered this for a few moments.**

**            "Or,"  Lily continued, "we could start over as _just friends."_**

**            She let go of his hands, but turned him toward her.  She lifted a hand to his cheek and gently caressed his skin.**

**            "Think about it…and get back to me."**

**            James leaned closer to her.**

**            "What if I want things to stay the way they are right now?"**

**            "We don't know each other well enough to continue on from where we are right now."  Lily reminded him gently. **

**            "I don't want to break up."**

**            "We wouldn't be breaking up…just starting over.  I'm just not secure right now."**

**            James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.**

**            He grinned.  "Does that help?"**

**            Lily smirked back at him, amused.  "I still say my idea is our best option."**

**            "Can I have time to……think about it?"  **

**            "It depends.  Are you really going to think about it or are you just going to try to come up with ways to dissuade me from wanting it?"**

**            James tried to control the smirk that was playing on his lips.  "A little of both."**

**            Lily moved a little closer to him.  "As long as you put an emphasis on the first."**

**            "So, I'm just wondering—if we were friends, could I…..kiss you?"  He moved his head closer to her's as he said this.**

**            "Yes, I think that's definitely a given."**

**            He leaned in even closer, so that their noses were practically touching.  This time, however, Lily stepped out of his arms.**

**            "You didn't agree to my plan yet, though.  So we're not friends right now."  She grinned teasingly at him.**

**            James sighed in over-exaggerated frustration.  "We might as well make our way to the Great Hall, then.  The sooner we eat, the sooner I can do some thinkin'."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            **

**            Brad McKinnon sighed euphorically as he watched Jenn Ryan gently brush her hair out of her eyes.  She was so perfect.  She always had been.  She didn't strive for it or try hard at all either.  She was just a naturally lovely person.**

**            He'd known her since they were 6 (their parents were very good friends), but had always admired her from afar.  He had always been rather shy, and the fact that Jenn was a girl, a very _pretty_ girl, had always kept him at arm's length.  Sometimes he'd work up the nerve to talk to her, but his small efforts would earn him only brief conversation.  Maybe now could be one of those times.**

**            He was dying to talk to her.  He'd had so much on his mind lately and he really needed to share it with someone.  A lot had been happening in his life and it all seemed so unnatural.  His parents were missing.  He was sure of it.  He'd known that something had gone terribly wrong for a while now.  They were always so overprotective of him.  There was no way that his mother would go a whole 2 weeks without calling him once.  He tried telling people this, but adults were very ignorant creatures.  Especially adults in the Ministry of Magic.  There were very few that could recognize a problem when it wasn't sitting right in front of them waving a sign in their face.  No one wanted to listen to his opinions—he was just a foolish boy.  **

**            It's during times like these when he wished he wasn't so timid.  No one would ever listen to him.  His parents would never be found.  By time someone came along with enough sense to check into their disappearance, they'd be gone.  Oh, but he couldn't think that way!  Thinking that all hope was gone diminished his chances of seeing them again even more.  For once in his life, he needed to stand up and be strong.  He needed to speak out…and be heard.**

**            Could he talk to Jenn about all this?  He'd always thought of her as a sensible girl with a good head on her shoulders.  Would _she_ listen to him?  Would she care?  Would she even recognize him?  Well, she'd have to recognize him.  She'd known him for too long to do anything like that.  Maybe she would believe him.  Maybe she would help him find his voice in the matter.  Or maybe not.  Either way, it was worth a try.**

**            Brad groaned and sunk farther down into his seat as he saw Sarah Blanton and Violet Leosis enter the Great Hall and join Jenn at the Ravenclaw table.  He wouldn't be able to talk to her now.  He couldn't talk to her in front of them.  **

**            He needed to find time to talk to her, though…and it needed to be soon.  He wasn't sure how much time he had left.  Hell, he wasn't even sure he had _any_ time left.  He was going to have to try, though.  He had so many theories; so many ideas in his head that he would just love to discuss with the Ministry.  He'd been reading his father's research for quite some time now.  He knew a lot about how dark powers emerged in the wizarding world.  He'd read many books about the reign of Grindelwald and all the terror and disarray that had come along with it.  All the signs were pointing to the emergence of a new power…one even stronger than his predecessors.  So many signs, yet no one wanted to read them.  **

**            Yes, he was going to need to find his voice.  For if he stood quiet in a world full of noise, his thoughts and ideas would only be lost like a whisper in a crowd.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "So, Rob, did you patch things up with Lily yet?"  Travis Berkeley asked.  He, Robbie, Ryan Carson, and Dan Schmidt were on their way to Charms.  Amos Diggory was on his way to Arithmancy, but, as usual, was tagging along with them.**

**            "There's going to be _no patching up.  She was all ready to resolve things with Potter when I saw her this morning."_**

**            "Yeah, I asked Mandy about it during lunch and she said they were in the process of 'thinking about their relationship' and were going to make things final tonight."  Ryan confirmed.**

**            "Well, isn't that just _perfect."  Rob scoffed._**

**            "Oh, c'mon Rob, cheer up.  There are plenty of other women at Hogwarts who are just dying to date Ravenclaw's star quidditch player.  Think about it."  Amos winked suggestively at him.**

**            Dan chuckled softly, giving Amos a funny look.**

**            "_What_?"**

**            "You do know that just because she's not with Rob, doesn't mean that Lily's planning on dumping Potter for you."**

**            Amos look outraged by this comment.  "I'm over Lily Evans.  Our friendship is more important than that girl—believe me, Rob."**

**            Rob let out a disbelieving laugh.**

**            "Sure, all right."**

**            "C'mon, I'm serious!"**

**            The boys all brushed off his comments, laughing at the younger boy's desire to be on good terms with them.**

**            Amos didn't like this at all.  He didn't want to be anything less than good chums with Robert Smith.  He took his social status very seriously.  It was during all this fretting that a sudden inspiration struck him.**

**            "Listen, Rob.  I can prove to you that I'm on your side.  Lily's my Transfiguration partner and we have a project we need to work on.  I'll tell her that tonight is the only night I can do it, so she won't be able to meet with Potter.  That way, you'll have time to talk to her before she makes things official with him."  **

**            Now Rob regarded him with interest.  "Would you really do that?"**

**            "Sure I would."  Amos beamed at the sheer brilliance of his plan.  **

**            Rob grinned.  "All right then.  Make sure you tell her soon, though…..and be convincing.  I don't want her to get suspicious.  She can't ever know that I was a part of this.  If she finds out that it was a plan to get her away from Potter, you tell her that it was for you.  Okay?"**

**            "Fine."  **

**            Rob turned to Ryan, grinning like a child.  "Things are starting to look up."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor.  I've just been having a…horrible…day."  Mandy explained in an apologetic fashion, rushing to the table Severus Snape was already sitting at and taking her own seat very quickly.**

**            "You owe nothing to me, Miss McQueen.  _I have nothing to do with this lesson.  I have a 3rd year class that I need to be tending to right now, so I've left directions for you and Mr. Snape to follow and figure out together.  Good luck to you both.  If you have any problems with the lesson, I'll be in the regular Potions dungeon.  If you're having cohabitation issues, don't even bother to ask for my assistance.  Understand?"_**

**            "Yes."  Snape said shortly.**

**            "Yes, Professor.  Thank you again…for this."**

**            "It's nothing, really, Miss McQueen.  I will check in on you later."  With those last words, Professor Drecson turned and exited the room.**

**            "So, I was thinking that first we should-."**

**            Mandy was silenced by a cold glare from Snape.**

**            "_What_?"**

**            "Do you honestly think that I plan on actually _working_ with you?"**

**            Mandy bit her lip, trying to restrain herself.  Despite her bad mood, she had to make this partnership work.**

**            "I think that we should give this teamwork thing a try.  We have a common talent—we should recognize and respect each other for it."  **

**            Snape let out a derisive laugh.  "Well, aren't you the model student?  Tell me, McQueen, do you shine Dumbledore's shoes, also?"**

**            Mandy crossed her arms and gritted her teeth together.  "Okay.  Let me make this simple.  As far as this partnership is concerned—you don't have a choice.  Now, you can either make this easy or painful.  _Take your pick."  _**

**            "Not that I see you as a threat, but you seem to be already quite agitated, and I'm really not in the mood to deal with you in your full maddening glory."  Snape shoved the instruction paper at her.**

**            Mandy began to read the sheet, but then abruptly stopped.  She pushed the piece of paper away and looked up at Snape, studying him.**

**            "Sorry, McQueen, but I'm not quite interested in what you have to offer."**

**            Mandy bristled a little, but nevertheless brushed the comment off, for she was too lost in her thoughts.  **

**            "You know, Snape, I really don't blame your family, or your House, or even your friends for the way you behave.  Really, none of it matters.  It all comes down to the simple fact that you are a man, therefore you are eternally destined to be an insensitive _prat." _**

**            "I'd respond to that, but I sincerely doubt it has anything to do with me."  He remarked simply.**

**            He was luring her in with that comment, his curiosity now piqued and his mind now eager to know exactly who could ruffle the tough resolve of Mandy McQueen.  Her good sense completely adrift, she took the bait.**

**            "I rue the day I ever laid eyes on Sirius Black!  He's an utterly frustrating human being and my life would be _extraordinarily better without him in it."  She seethed._**

**            "Can't say that I harbor any civil feelings toward Black, but for no other reason than the fact that I am delighted to see you so distraught, I shall offer you a bit of wisdom to keep that eager, impressionable mind of yours working."  **

**            Mandy sighed irritably.  "Why not?  My day isn't quite complete these days without one of your vicious attempts at making me thoroughly miserable."**

**            Snape's countenance remained unreadable, his motives still ambiguous.  "Those who we feel the need to rant about are often those who are the object of our affections.  The logic's simple.  We expect more from those we care about, so when they prove to be disappointing, we don't take it well."**

**            "Since when are you an expert on human behavior?  Last time I checked you weren't exactly the most social creature at Hogwarts."**

**            "Investing one's emotions in someone and then being let down isn't a new trend that you've stumbled across, McQueen."**

**            She remained silent.**

**            "Typical."  He sneered.**

**            "Forgive me, but I'm no longer in the mood to be lectured."**

**            "That doesn't give you an excuse to be rude, but I suppose you do as you see fit."**

**            "The conversation is _over."  Mandy seethed._**

**            There was a few minutes of brooding silence.**

**            "Next time, don't insist on trying to make me into your friend."  Snape muttered.**

**            "All I wanted was for us to be _civil."_**

**            More silence.**

**            "You know, you _could apologize."  Mandy announced._**

**            "Next time I'm in the mood for hitting a little too close to home, I'll do it to someone who's smart enough to realize that _they_ are the ones that need to think before they speak."**

**            Mandy turned toward him, her intent being to shoot him a lethal glare, but he had already turned away and begun to work.  Taking a deep breath, Mandy scooped up her books and carried them off to another table.  She'd be going at this one _alone._**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            As she prepared to leave the common room and head outside to meet James on the grounds, Lily snatched her sweater off the chair she'd been occupying and quickly tugged it over her head.  She was just about to put one foot through the portrait hole when an excited voice called her name.**

**            "LILYYYYY!!!!"  **

**            She spun around.  She suppressed a sigh when she saw Amos Diggory running towards her, his Transfiguration book tucked under one arm.**

**            "What is it, Amos?  I'm sort of in a hurry."  **

**            "You can't go."  He said simply.**

**            "I'm sorry.  I didn't realize this kind of thing required your permission."  She quipped sarcastically.**

**            "Lily, I have quidditch practice every other night this week.  This is the only night I can work on our project."  He explained.**

**            Lily's mouth dropped open indignantly.  "Amos, you couldn't have told me this earlier?!  I do have a life, you know."**

**            "I'm sorry, Lily.  I'm sure whatever you have to do is important, but McGonagall will murder us if we don't get this done."**

**            "Murder _you.  She fairly likes me."  Lily pointed out._**

**            "Lily, _please.  I'll make this up to you somehow, I promise.  Any favor you need, I'll do it for you.  Just please stay in tonight and help me get this done?  Please?"_**

**            Lily bit her lip.  Meeting James tonight was extremely important to her, but school had to come first.  She'd just have to owl him the bad news. **

**            "All right, Amos.  Meet me back here in 15 minutes."  She consented.**

**            Amos smirked, trying not to look _too satisfied with himself.  _**

**            "Excellent."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**…and that's all for now!**

**Author's*Note---Sorry about the wait, guys.  Once again, I promise to try my hardest to get chapters out for this story.  I'm just really busy with school and cheerleading (those two things _dominate_ my life).  Please, try to be patient with me.  *smiles pleadingly***

**R&R please!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Til next time….**

**cP*******


End file.
